


Would You Rather

by ExploringWonders



Series: Under the City Lights [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExploringWonders/pseuds/ExploringWonders
Summary: Chat Noir connects some dots after having some hot cocoa with Marinette.I originally posted this for Christmas in 2018. Enjoy!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Under the City Lights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Would You Rather

Chat Noir leaped over the Parisian rooftops in an excellent mood and ready to start the day. The city had been painted white the night before, making the Saturday morning that followed a spectacular sight. Spirits had been at an all-time high during the Christmas season, leaving no one for Hawk Moth to akumatize, but he was well aware that in a few days, he and Ladybug would be right back in the swing of things.

So far today, he had stopped a major car accident involving black ice, helped three people get out of their snow-covered house, and assisted seven frustrated people in hanging Christmas lights.

Everyone had been very grateful for his help.

He had just finished helping two children shovel a driveway when he heard a frustrated shriek. He immediately ran in the direction of the voice.

o0o

"Uh! Tikki, this is impossible," Marinette yelled, slowly entangling herself in the lights. They had managed to wrap themselves around her hands and a good portion of her arms. One of the cords had begun to slither around the unsuspecting girl's ankle, and when she tugged on the cord, her foot shot up with it, and she fell. Her kwami simply laughed.

Marinette and Tikki had decided to hang Christmas lights on her balcony, but those plans had come to an end when Marinette found herself lying on the ground, fully encased in the stuff.

"Ugh," she moaned. "How on Earth do people do this every year?" She looked to her kwami, only to find her missing.

"Miss? Are you okay?" She looked up from her tangled mess to see Chat Noir land on her balcony rail. When his eyes fell on her, he fell to the floor, laughing.

"Hey! Stop laughing! It's not that funny!" She began untangling herself from the lights, growing increasingly frustrated as they only tightened. She stole a glance at the superhero, who was hugging his sides as he rolled around on the floor. "Will you cut it out and give me a hand?"

His laughter subsided as he stood up. "Sorry, Ma... miss," he chuckled. "I'll help you with that." He looked at the pile of lights, and tugged on one of the wires, instantly freeing her. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Thanks, ki- uh, Chat Noir. I don't know how I would've gotten out of there if you hadn't shown up," she said, picking up the lights in her second attempt to hang them. "Would you mind sticking around for a bit and helping me hang these?"

He smiled. "Of course, miss. Just tell me what to do." He stood straight and saluted to her, who laughed in response.

"Okay, first of all, stop calling me Miss. My name is Marinette," she playfully ordered.

"Okay, Marinette," he playfully over-pronounced.

"Also," she said. "Jump up onto the roof. I'll throw you the lights."

He scoffed, "so I have to do the hard part. Got it."

"Oh, please. You fight ak-... bad guys twenty-four-seven! I think you can handle this."

"That's fair," he admitted, leaping onto the roof.

o0o

"Come on down, Chat!" Marinette called. "I think you've earned a break."

The boy's eyes fell on the tray of hot chocolate and cookies she held in her hands. He jumped down, and she offered him a cookie, which he quickly refused.

"I can't accept that," he said. "I haven't really done anything."

"Nonsense," she answered, pushing the cookie closer. "If you don't think you've earned it, then take it as a gift from a friend."

He pushed the cookie away. "No, really. I can't, but thank you," he insisted.

She slowly began to turn away, heading back to the trap door. "Okay, then. I guess I can't force you to- Think fast!" She whirled around and threw the cookie at him, who caught it without hesitation. She smiled in triumph. "Do you want some hot chocolate with that?"

o0o

"Okay, I got one," he laughed, stuffing his tenth cookie in his mouth. "Would you rather be Ladybug for a day or Rena Rouge for a month?"

"Easy. Ladybug." She brought the hot cocoa to her lips. "Would you rather take on ten akumas or Hawk Moth?"

"Hawk Moth."

"I figured."

_ She acts a lot like her, _ he thought.  _ I wonder if- _

"My turn!" She said. "What do you have for me?"

"Oh, umm," he thought for a minute and smiled. "Would you rather be stuck as Ladybug for a month, or go without your kwami for a week?"

"Ooh, that's a tough one," she said with a head scratch. "I guess Ladybug. I couldn't live without Tikki."

He smiled at her.  _ Found you. _

"Marinette? Are you up there?" They heard her father's voice downstairs and turned to look at each other.

Chat Noir smiled and stood up. "Looks like it's time for me to split. See you around." They waved goodbye as he hopped from rooftop to rooftop and slowly disappeared.

"Marinette?"

"Coming, dad!"

o0o

"I was wondering when you would show up," Ladybug smiled. They had agreed to meet at the top of the Eiffel Tower to exchange Christmas gifts. They each held a present behind their backs, hoping the other hadn't seen it when they arrived.

"Sorry, m'lady," he replied, blush sneaking onto his face. "I had some problems getting out of the house."

"That's fine, Chat. I wasn't upset. Would you like me to go first?"

"Uh, sure."

She pulled out a box and handed it to him. He eagerly ripped open the wrapping paper and gasped as he held his gift in front of him. In his hands was a red sweater with the words, "Meow-ry Claw-mas" printed in black letters on the front. Mistletoe had been embroidered on the collar.

"No way," he whispered. She smiled at his childish reaction as he rushed to put it on. "I love it! Thank you!"

"I was hoping you would," she giggled. Both faces were red now.

"Oh! It's my turn! Close your eyes."

"Is that really necessary, Chat?"

"Yes!" He said. "I didn't have time to wrap it."

"Okay, fine." She shut her eyes and heard rustling in front of her. It went on for a while before everything went silent.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He quizzed.

"Oh, for goodness sake! I'm not looking!"

"Okay, okay." The rustling went on for a few more seconds. "You can open your eyes now."

"Thank goodness," she said. "I was afraid my eyes would-" She gaped at the necklace Chat held in front of him. She covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh my goodness. Chat, you really shouldn't have." She stared at the M engraved into the front. "Wait. What's the M for?"

"For Marinette, of course." He smiled as she jumped back.

"What! You knew? How long!"

"Oh, for a while now," he smiled. "Remember we had that lovely game of Would You Rather? Marinette wasn't supposed to know about kwamies."

"That was unfair!"

"I know," he grinned. "But there's more inside." She snatched the locket from him. She opened it and found a picture of her and Adrien. "That's us," he said.

"But this is a picture of A..." Her eyes widened to the point that Chat Noir was afraid they would explode. She frantically looked back and forth between him and the picture. "Adrien?"

He nodded. "I have another question," he said. She stared at him as he got down on one knee and pulled a rose out from behind his back. "Will you go on a date with me?"

They locked eyes for a moment before she burst into tears and fell to her knees.

"Marinette, are you okay?" He went to her and tried to comfort her.  _ I really screwed up this time. _

She looked back up at him, and he was surprised to see her smiling brightly. "Of course I'll go on a date with you! I love you!"

It was his turn to be speechless. "But-- But you just..."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. When she let go, she laughed at his shocked expression. She held the necklace up. "Do you mind if..."

"Oh, of course not," he said, taking the necklace from her. She lifted her hair, and he placed it around her neck as she held the rose in her hands. When he finished, she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, kitty."

"Merry Christmas, Bugaboo."


End file.
